An object of the invention is to provide a high performance muffler, silencer or pre-silencer for controlling the gas flows from internal combustion engines, or gas flows in other applications which use mufflers, silencers or pre-silencers.
A further object of this invention is to improve engine power and economy and to provide smoother engine performance.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.